Shadow Master
by Lexi4804
Summary: Summary and warnings inside. Contains abuse, possible slash and yaoi in the future. WIP. Erratic and non-existant updates to follow!
1. Prologue

**Lexi: Yay new story!**

**Harry: This is the first one you've written with me in it! Finally!**

**Lexi: *Scratches back of head nervously* Yeah... well... you kinda get abused in this one...**

**Harry: I WHAT?! **

**Lexi: *Panicking* But don't worry! It's only for this chapter then good things happen. *To Audience* You really think I'm gonna give ya spoilers this early on?**

**Audience: Awwww! Meanie!**

**Lexi: Sorry but not happening bro!**

**Warnings- Abused!God-like-powerful!Harry, totally AU, Future yaoi/slash, erratic (possibly non-existant) updates, swearing and other stuff I have probably forgotten about.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is the abused twin of the boy-who-lived. On his 11th birthday it all becomes to much for him. Join him on his journey to the world of the X-men and mutants and his fight for survival.**

**Pairings: SECRET! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

An 11 year old Harry James Potter woke up on his birthday to his father, James Potter, yelling for him to get his "lazy ass out of bed". Harry sighed.

"It's always like this" he thought sadly. "I hope James is in a good mood." He winced as his recently healed wounds stretched and pulled with each movement he made. He opened his door and limped downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his parents James and Lily Potter and his twin brother Nick sat at the table while Nick opened his massive pile of presents. James glared at Harry as soon as the boy entered the room.

"Breakfast. Now." Was all James said. He spoke like saying a whole sentence to his son would infect him with a disease or something.

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled.

"And none of your freakish-ness!" James spat before turning his attention back to Nick. Harry held back tears as he rushed around the kitchen, making three cooked breakfasts as quietly as he could. He put the plates full of food in front of each person, only receiving a smile of thanks from Lily. There was a loud knock at the front door. James stood up and walked towards the door.

"Boy, go to your room." He hissed at Harry. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you. And don't come downstairs unless I call you." Harry nodded and ran upstairs and into his room. James opened the door.

"Remus, Sirius! Good to see you!" He beamed at his friends.

"Hey James, we just came to see the twins on their birthday." Sirius said, grinning. Remus smiled softly.

"Come in, Nick's just opening his presents." James led them through to the kitchen.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus!" Nick yelled happily. He hugged them both tightly.

"Hey pup, where's your brother?" Remus asked. Nick sneered at the mention of his brother.

"Why do you want to see the freak?" The boy asked, obviously confused. Remus managed to hide his shock but Sirius didn't even try.

"Why did you call your brother a freak?" The animagus growled.

"Well, daddy always says he's a freak and daddy would never lie to me. Also, IT" Nick spat in disgust; he couldn't even bring himself to say ITs name. "Does strange things, like talking to snakes and playing with shadows."

"That's right Nick" James smiled at his son proudly and ruffled his hair. "The freak doesn't deserve such a nice brother as you." Remus and Sirius were gobsmacked.

"James! Nick!" Lily screeched in horror. "How could you?" Tears leaked from her eyes. "I didn't know it was this bad." She whispered. She ran upstairs to Harry's room. She yanked open the door and froze as she started sobbing loudly. Sirius and Remus ran up to her and stared at the room in shock.

Blood was splattered on the walls and some of it looked quite fresh whilst some looked years old. There was a small bed in the corner that was in the same state as the walls with a thin blanket on it. There was hardly any light in the room because of the boarded up windows. Then they all noticed the worst thing about the room. Harry was nowhere in sight. After searching the room from top to bottom they knew there was no hope.

Harry was gone.

* * *

**Lexi: :'( Poor Harry!**

**Harry: But that's all the abuse stuff done now right?**

**Lexi: Probably, yeah.**

**Harry: That's ok the- hey, wait...what?**

**Lexi: Favourite and alert if you enjoyed! Reviews might make me write faster. Ya never know!**

**Harry: Do I get abused later? What?**

**Lexi: *Covers Harry's mouth* That's enough talking from you know! Well, thanks for reading! Reviews will be cherished, favourites/alerts will be loved and Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :)!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lexi: Well, thanks to the support I have had for this story, I decided to uplaod again! It's not very long but *shrugs* it's something at least.**

**Harry: Yay! More MEEE!**

**Lexi: And a new character is introduced. There are no real warnings in this chapter *Checks quickly* Nope, nothing. I still don't own anything or anyone except the AU-ness of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

New York was packed. People milled around the city, workers rushing to work, tourist snapping photos of random things, the police patrolling, trying to keep their city safe, and the rest. No one even noticed the teenager with pitch black, shoulder length hair, un-naturally bright green eyes and pale skin running through the crowds until he ran right past them or knocked into them, apologising quickly. And then it took them a few moments to notice the police officers chasing after him, yelling for him to stop. And by the time they took in the whole scene, it was too late. The police officers and the teen were far out of sight and earshot.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

_It's official,_ I thought, _the whole world is out to get me! _I sprinted through the crowds, trying to escape the police officers chasing me. _Can't they just leave me the hell alone? _I sighed and glanced back and saw the officers still chasing him. It only took a moment but it was still long enough to stumble and fall into a solid chest. I looked up slowly and saw a man with wavy brown hair and red quartz glasses that hid grey-blue eyes.

"Um, sorry sir! I didn't mean to-" I started. I stopped when he heard the officers yelling at the man to stop me.

"Sir! Grab him! He's a mutant!" One of them yelled. I tried to hide my flinch but I suck at that so the man probably noticed. I pulled away from the man and continued running.

"Sorry again, mister!" I yelled before darting around a corner into an empty alley. I gathered the shadows around me and Jumped.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

I watched the teen as he sprinted down an alley just as the police got to me.

"Which way did he go, sir?" One asked, panting heavily. I pointed in a random direction and they ran off again. I smirked. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket, I started walking again. I dialled then pressed the phone to my ear. After a few rings, he answered.

"Professor?" I said "I found a mutant in New York; black hair at around shoulder length, green eyes, very pale, about 5 foot 9. Thanks." I hung up and put the phone back into my pocket. _This is gonna be a long week._

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I kicked open the rusted door to the building I "lived" in. It was a boarded up and abandoned building that probably hadn't been used in years before I got there. Over the years I had tidied up inside, added some furniture that I found or bought with what little money I had. The place resembled something like a home now. It was slightly empty and dirty but it suited me just fine. I lived on my own; no-one to bother me or control me. I shivered as memories of James and my childhood flashed in my mind. Shaking it off, I went in to the "kitchen" area (where I kept all my food) and looked at what food was left.

"Hmmm, not much." I mumbled. "There never is much, so no change there." I sighed, _this is gonna be a long week._

* * *

**Lexi: I know It's short but I just wanted to upload something!**

**Harry: Well, it didn't take as long as you usually do :)**

**Scott: She normally takes longer? *Worried***

**Harry: Yep. Who are yo- oh wait, your the guy I ran into.**

**Scott: Yeah, about that-**

**Lexi: *Dragging Scott away* NOOO! YOU CAN'T MEET YET! SOON BUT NOT YET! Well, thanks for reading and again, thanks to all who reviewed! I guess reviews DO make me write faster *hint hint*! Well, thanks for reading! Reviews will be cherished, favourites/alerts will be loved and Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :)!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 and answering questions

**Lexi: OMG I'm updating this quite fast for me! :O *Le gasp***

**Harry: Aren't you meant to be writing for another story though...that you haven't updated in months?**

**Lexi: Maybe... I'm working on it ok?! Jeesh!**

**Harry: :( Sorry**

**Lexi: I'm sorry Harry *Hugs* :)**

**Lexi: Ok, a few of you had some questions about this story and it made me realise that I have left a****_ few _****plot holes...oops... This story is a Work-In-Progress so there will probably be a lot of plot holes and un-answered questions but I will try to answer them ok? Here are some questions I have had:**

**1: How come Lily didn't know about the abuse?**

**A: This is because she is a full-time healer at St Mungos (Magic hospital for non-HP nerds) so she is hardly ever home, she sees Harry cooking and thinks "Oh how nice, my son is being considerate by making me food after/before a hard day of work" or something like that... She had never seen Harry's room with all the blood and stuff because she makes the kids look after their own rooms and if she does go in, James puts really heavy glamour on it so she doesn't notice. Also with James and Nick using verbal abuse against Harry, because Nick is the Boy-Who-Lived she pays more attention to him than Harry and sees Harry as not as good as his twin, so she isn't completely innocent.**

**2: How did James and Nick know that Harry's mutation wasn't just accidental magic?**

**A: Because Harry has the power to control shadows (hence the title) and magic can't do that. Also the talking to snakes thing (Parseltongue) is something that only dark wizards can do, so they abuse him for that too.**

**3:Why is James so prejudiced against mutant?**

**A: James doesn't know what mutants are but he grew up as a pureblood and was taught to reject anything that wasn't wizard, later he learned to be nice to muggles as well. He just sees his son as an embarrassment because he isn't a wizard**

**4: Will Harry have magic in this story?**

**A: I haven't decided yet but maybe...**

**5: What's going on with Voldemort?**

**A: Voldy is currently how he was in the normal HP after Harry defeated him as a baby. Also there is only one Horcrux in this, so killing Voldy will be a lot easier than in the original.**

**6: What's the pairing?!**

**A: I'm not telling you what the main pairing is but I can tell you some side-pairings**

**Side Pairings: Remus x Sirius, Lucius x Severus, Lily x James, Nick x Ginny *coughbitchcough*, Ron x Hermione, Neville x Luna, Draco x Blaise (Anyone who didn't see this paring coming [XD I'm sooo childish] really doesn't know me at aaaaaaall) and that's all I'm gonna give ya!**

**Lexi: I hope that answers any questions you may have had but if you have more tell me! I can't answer them if you don't ask! Ok, Harry you gonna say a disclaimer?**

**Harry: I don't see the point in them, you wouldn't be writing fanfiction if you owned X-Men or Harry Potter!**

**Lexi: I know but some people (we dunno who) think that authors here own EVERYTHING!**

**Harry: Well, Lexi owns nothing apart from the plot.**

**Warnings- Character bashing *coughDumbledorecough*, a litle bit of RemusxSirius, Major AU-ness, slight broken hearted-ness**

**Harry: That's not even a word!**

**Lexi: So? Well, this is the longest chapter so far for this story! I jkust wanna thank everyone who favoirited/alerted and reviewed! And as a thank you, you all get a cookie! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

It's been years since I last saw my cub, Harry. I never really liked Nick, he was always arrogant, spoiled and had a very short temper, but I never once suspected… How could we have been so blind?! All the signs were there, now I think about it; Harry's quiet, meek attitude, the way he called James "sir" and not Dad or father should have been a major give away! But we were all so focused on praising Nick for saving the Wizarding World. Looking back, I realise that no-one really questioned what happened. We all just took James, Lily and Dumbledore's word for it. Gods, I hate that man. Stupid Dumbledore, he was going to let me be sent to Azkaban!

I had thought that Lily and James were dead so I went after that snivelling rat Peter. I knew he had betrayed them! Then things got out of hand… Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a Ministry holding cell with my own personal Dementor. Those few hours were Hell! Pure Hell! Then I was let out, the guard told me that Lily and James were alive and had convinced the Ministry I was innocent. It was only later that I found out that Dumbledore had encouraged the Ministry to put me in Azkaban! Manipulating bastard! I haven't spoken to him since. Neither has Remus since I told him what happened. He wanted to Floo straight to Hogwarts and rip the man apart but I managed to… distract him. Hehe. Talking of distracting Remus…

"Sirius? Why are you giving me that look, love?" Remus asked nervously. I smirked at him and beckoned for him to come closer. He walked over and sat on the sofa next to me. I leant over to him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He sighed happily and started to kiss back. _This is gonna be a good day, _I thought, smirking. Maybe my parents were right; with all the smirking I'm doing you'd think I was a Slytherin or something! Let's just hope that never happens.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

I walked into the professors' office to find him, Jean, Storm and Logan all sat or stood around the room.

"Ah, Scott." Xavier said, smiling. "Glad you could make it! How was your trip?"

"Pretty good. I spent most of it in Washington but I spent the last few days in New York City." I said. Then I remembered something. "Professor, did you find that mutant I asked you about?"

"Yes I did. After you asked me to find him I used Cerebro to find him. He's in an abandoned building in New York. I can give you the coordinates if you want to go find him." He explained. "How did you know about him anyway? I haven't detected him before so how did you find him?" I sighed.

"When I was in New York I saw this kid being chased by police officers. Then the kid ran into me and the officers yelled something about him being a mutant. The kid ran off and I pointed the police in the wrong direction." I answered. I saw Jean frowning.

"Why was he being chased?" She asked. "And why did you let him go?" Her voice was gradually getting louder and louder. "He could have killed somebody! And you let him loose! How stupid can you get Scott?" I saw red, and not because of my glasses.

"He was around 17 Jean! Why would I hand him over to mutant hating police?" I yelled, my hands balled into fists at my sides. "He probably just accidentally used his powers in public and that's why I want to go find him! He's probably starving out there! And the first thing that jumps into your head, when I say some officers were chasing him, was that he could have killed someone and should be locked up!"

"That's not what I said!" She almost screamed. "Don't twist my words!" I scoffed.

"That's pretty much what you said Jean!" I was about to yell at her more when I felt a large hand clamp down on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Logan stood there with a…strange look on his face._Pity? Sympathy? _I thought. Then it hit me. _He felt like this with Rogue. He wanted to protect her and help her, no matter the cost. _His gruff voice interrupted my inner-babbling.

"Hey, calm down. If you get too mad you're gonna hurt someone." He said. I nodded tensely and turned back to Jean. It looked like she was having the same conversation with Storm. She turned back to me.

"Can I talk to you in private, Scott?" She asked. I nodded and we walked out of the office. I took a quick look around the room. Xavier was giving me a really sad look, Storm looked a bit angry and so did Logan. _What do they know that I don't?_ I thought before following Jean outside of the mansion. We stopped in the middle of the large garden near the back of the mansion/school. She turned to me. "Scott, this…it isn't working." Then it hit me.

_She's breaking up with me. _I thought sadly. "I understand." I said softly, giving her a sad smile. She gave me a sad look.

"I'm really sorry but the arguing, the fighting… I just can't do it anymore." She said. I nodded again but stayed silent. She went to hug me but I stepped back.

"Just… don't. Ok?" I said before walking away from her.

I went to the cliff at the edge of the mansion property line. I sat on the edge and stared at the waves crashing into the rock far below me. I reached into my pocket and took out a velvet ring box. I opened it and stared at the silver ring inside. It was a plain silver band with small diamonds going around the edges. I sighed sadly.

"When were you gonna ask her?" Said Logans' gruff voice from behind me. I looked at him as he sat down.

"Not sure. Sometime soon." I stared at the ring in my hand. "Well, I'm not gonna need this am I?" I asked. I went to throw the ring into the ocean but Logan stopped me.

"Keep it," He muttered "You never know…" I smiled a bit and put the ring and box back inside my pocket.

"You knew she was gonna do this, didn't you." I mumbled. He nodded slightly.

"The professor knew 'cause of his mind magic thingy, Jean had talked about this with Storm, so she knew and Storm was desperate to tell someone so she told me." He confirmed. _So that's why the professor looked so upset earlier, _I thought, _he knew what we were both gonna do. _I sighed for about the hundredth time and put my head in my hands. Logan put a comforting arm around my shoulder silently. We stayed there until the sky went dark.

* * *

**Scott: TT_TT**

**Lexi: Awwwww I'm sorry Scotty! *Hugs***

**Scott: It's ok... :'(**

**Lexi: I had to get rid of her! She would interfere too much! Don't worry! You're happy in the end! You don't need her!**

**Logan: Yeah, she was a bitch.**

**Lexi: Ok, a lot of you are probably wondering right now; "Hey, I thought Logan and Scott hated each other! WTF?" So I'm gonna tell ya now that they don't in this story, ok? Well, thanks for reading! Reviews will be cherished, favourites/alerts will be loved and Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :)!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lexi: First off, sorry for the delay, I wanted to wait for the poll to close before starting the chapter.**

**Harry: Well, you did warn them about your updates in the first chapter and in the summary.**

**Lexi: Yeah, I did. Oh and I got my first Flamer! *Gets out marshmallows* YAY! Marshmallow roasting time! It said at the start of this story that it was gonna be slash, if you don't like slash then don't read it. The Flamer said "why are u slash freaks always insist on harry being gay?" First of all, your grammar sucks dude. Secondly Harry is just perfect for slash pairings (book Harry, not Daniel Radcliff, I like him but he doesn't have green eyes and book Harry does.) because he is just hot and is really small and slightly feminine. It would almost be femslash if you put him with a girl XD! Lastly, "slash freaks"? Really? You wanna make an enemy out of the whole slash loving population? You are probably gonna have fangirls and fanboys (yes, they exist) storming your house with pitch forks :) I'm just kidding. If you don't like slash then don't read it! It's not hard! **

**Well, that's my rant out of the way :) **

**Harry: I'm glad… **

**Lexi: Harribo, do we have any warnings for this chappy?**

**Harry: Hold on… *Reads chapter***

**Lexi: We gonna have some Remy action in this chapter! **

**Audience: *Cheering* Yay! Remy! Finally!**

**Lexi: :) but, my computer hates Remy's accent so it's probably messed up but I tried my best ok? :)**

* * *

"Hey, Gumbo!" Logan yelled to the Cajun on the roof. "You wanna come on a road trip?"

"Who we be getting?" Remy asked as he jumped from the mansions roof. "Anoder mutant?"

"Yeah, you gonna tag along?" Remy smirked.

"When has Remy ever missed an opportunity to get outta here for a while?" He replied. "Where we headed?"

"New York city, lower east side." They started walking back into the mansion and stepped into the lift.

"Remy ain't been down der in a long time, let's go!" Remy said grinning Logan chuckled at his friends' antics. When they got to the X-Jet they saw Scott and Storm waiting for them.

"You took your sweet time didn't you?!" Scott called, climbing into the jet, a large grin on his face, quartz visor in place. Storm attempted to hide a giggle as she climbed after him. When they were all settled into the jet, Storm started powering up the engines. Scott pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed Logan and Remy one each. "This is all the info we have on the mutant." He said. "We don't know how he is going to react so don't let down your guard. He is very strong. We don't have an image of him but his descriptions in their somewhere." Both men nodded and started reading.

_First Name: Harry (Hadrian)_

_Last Name: Potter_

_Age: 18_

**_Physical_**

_Height: 5 foot 10 inches._

_Hair: Black, green highlights, shoulder length_

_Eyes: Green, silver ring around green, turns silver when experiencing extreme emotions_

_Skin: Extremely pale._

**_Family_**

_Parents: James Potter (father) Lily Potter (Nee Evans) (mother)_

_Siblings: Nick (Nicholas) Potter, twin brother_

_Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, Remus Lupin (godfathers), Alice Longbottom (godmother)_

**_Powers/abilities_**

_Advanced healing, shadow control, teleportation (using shadows), slight empathy, enhanced hearing, can understand and talk to snakes, others unknown_

**_Extra_**

_Subject is no longer living with family. Originally from England, teleported to US at age 11. Has stayed in New York area as far as we know. Most family have no public record except Lily Potter whose record ended at age 11. Technically family does not exist. Family had recently moved to Scotland, location unknown._

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he recalled his latest nightmare. James screaming at him, Nick laughing at him, Lily smiling evilly at him, Sirius and Remus ignoring it all, then him tearing them all apart, a voice in his head cackling at his blood soaked hands. Then all that faded and there were kind arms wrapped around his waist, a head leaning on his shoulder, long brown hair covering the person's eyes, a soft, calming, male voice with a strange accent. What puzzled Harry the most was what the man said. "S'ok mon amour, they can't hurt ya no more." Also he felt… safe with the man…happy even. Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. Then there was a loud knock at the door. Harry stood up and frowned. No-one knew he was here, did they?

"Could be those police officers…" He mumbled and the pounding came again along with someone yelling his name. His full name. Harry's eyes widened. The only people who knew he was a Potter were wizards. "I'm not going back! Ever!" He muttered and looked around the room quickly. There was nothing important to him there so he ran up the stairs, wincing as the front door came crashing to the floor, not stopping to see who it was. He sprinted up the stairs, blocking out the voices below him. All the running from cops he had to do he was pretty fast by now and soon he reached the roof of the building. He put a shadow wall on the roof door and went over to the edge, getting his breath back. Suddenly the shadow wall shattered and four people burst onto the roof.

"Harry, come away from the edge." A woman with white hair said softly, holding her hand out. Harry's eyes darted around wildly looking for an escape route. Then he saw the man with the visor. His mind flashed back to the day before and the man with the strange sun-glasses that he ran into. The others saw recognition in Harry's eyes when he looked at Scott. Said mutant stepped forward towards Harry.

"Harry, we aren't going to hurt you." He said calmly. "We want to help you." Harry remained silent. Scott took another step forward. On reflex Harry stepped back. Scott stopped immediately, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I'm not going back!" The teen said fiercely. "Not ever!" The four adults looked at him, confusion clear on their faces. It was Remy that spoke next.

"We ain't gonna force ya ta do anytin', kay?" He said in his Southern drawl. "We jus' wanna talk. My name's Remy Le Beau, these be mes amis Logan, Storm and Scott. How 'bout we all goes down stairs and talk? Dat be ok wit' you?" Harry nodded slightly and stepped closer to the group. They all sighed in relief. They all headed down stairs and sat on the few chairs that Harry had.

"I would offer you something to drink but I don't have anything at the moment…" Harry started but trailed of uncomfortably.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Storm said, smiling at him warmly.

"You wanted to talk…talk." Harry said.

"Kid, we know you're a mutant." Logan said bluntly, stopping when Harry tensed up. "We wanna take you to a place where mutants are safe. It's a school but we take in people of any age."

"Where is this school then?" Harry asked warily, if they said Scotland or England or anywhere near there he definitely not be going.

"It's just outside New York so it wouldn't take long to get there." Scott answered but frowned when Harry sighed in relief.

* * *

**Lexi: Well that's it! I know the dream scene is a huge give away but I'm the writer here and I control this thing! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Harry: I'm really scared now :s!**

**Lexi: You should be! Ok, I'm not gonna be updating as often anymore cuz I'm back at school now and our teachers this year have decided to drown us in essays and homework URRGGHHHH! So sorry in advance! Well, thanks for reading! Reviews will be cherished, favourites/alerts will be loved and Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :)!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lexi: I HAVE RETURNED! **

**Harry: Woop woop!**

**Lexi: I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long! But to make up for it... This is my longest chapter so far!**

**Audience: *Mad cheering***

**Lexi: I know! Thanks review who told me to write longer chapters! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! It means a lot to me :). First off,**** I read somewhere that Remy has empathy abilities. I don't know whether it's true or not but he is in this story. SO THERE! But anyways please tell me if he does or not! And heeeeeereeeeee weeeee goooooooo! *Zooms off towards new chapter***

**Disclaimer- Anything you recognise, I probably don't own. If I did own Harry Potter or X-Men, I would be lounging around a mansion while sending the books, comics and films to my english teacher with a note saying "Ha! I told you I could write good!"**

**Pairings- I know you have all been waiting for this moment! ok;**

**Main- Remy/Harry, Logan/Scott, past!Charles/Eric, possible-future!Charles/Eric, Sirius/Remus**

**Side- Lily/James, Nick/Ginny, Ron/Hermione**

**Lexi: If you have any other pairings then just let me know! :)**

* * *

"So, how we gonna get to this school of yours then?" Harry asked when they arrived at the park that the others had insisted they walk to. They reached the edge of the park which bordered a small clusters of trees and stopped

"Storm, can you turn off stealth mode now?" He asked, a heavy smirk playing on his lips. Storm nodded and pulled a small silver remote out of her coat pocket. She pressed one of the many tiny buttons on the device and a sleek black jet shimmered into existence.

Harry tensed slightly at the sight of something so similar to magic but disregarded it as very advanced technology. He smiled slightly to try and cover up his slip up. All smiled back but none looked convinced. Storm pressed another small button and part of the jet folded down with a quiet churning of gears to reveal a ramp that lead inside the aircraft.

"Let's go" Scott said, walking towards the ramp while he others followed him. Harry followed too albeit a bit more apprehensive than the others.

* * *

"You ok Logan?" Harry asked, looking at the now pale man with slight concern.

"I'm fine kid." Was he strained reply as Logans knuckles turned white from gripping the arms of his chair, the points of his blades pushing against his skin. "Just never been a fan of flying." Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the window he had been staring at since they took off. Fluffy white clouds drifted past and occasionally a section of ground could be seen through the clouds. A few minutes later and the plane was safely on solid ground again, underneath a basketball court. As they were climbing out of the jet, Harry stumbled. One moment he was falling out of the jet, the next he was being held in strong, firm arms that felt strangely familiar. He looked up slowly and saw the smirking face of (everybody's favourite Cajun) Remy with a strange look in his eyes. Harry blushed fiercely and started spluttering apologies. Remy chuckled.

"S'ok mon amis. Don' worry bout it." He said and helped Harry stand up. Logan watched the whole scene with an amused glint in his eyes and the others were trying to cover up their laughter. When Harry was firmly back on his feet, he blushed brighter (if that was even possible) when he saw the others' reactions. The moment was broken when a giant man covered in blue fur walked in wearing a lab coat and carrying a clipboard, a pen being smothered in his massive hand.

"Ah, you must be Harry!" said the "Blue guy" (as Harry labelled him in his mind), smiling warmly. "My name's Hank McCoy, I'm the doctor here." Harry smiled back a bit shyly. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to give you a general examination to check that you're not going to drop dead on us anytime soon." Harry chuckled quietly at the doctors' humour but inside he was dreading it. He sighed.

"Can we do it now and get it over with?" He asked. Hank nodded.

"Well, just follow me then." Hank said, still smiling. He began walking towards the medical bay. Harry followed the furry man, quickly throwing a smile at the team behind him. When the metal door slid shut behind the pair, Scott turned to Remy.

"Could you read anything from him?" Scott asked. Remy nodded hesitantly.

"He was… worried I think… like he was hidin' somethin'. I couldn' get much though…" He trailed of and frowned. "There was definitely a lot of reluctance."

"Well, let's go see the professor." Scott said. "Maybe he has some answers."

* * *

"Just hop up here Harry and you're going to have to remove your shirt for this." Hank said, he patted a hospital-bed like table and went to grab something from one of the metal cabinets. Harry sighed, shrugged off his shirt and sat where he had been told. He had expected this and he also expected the many questions that would surely follow. Hank turned around, stethoscope slung around his neck and his eyes widened. Harry's chest was littered with pale white scar-lines, they criss-crossed over his whole torso and shoulders. There were large scars that used to be burns. One of his ribs had obviously been broken and had healed in the wrong place. "That will need to be re-broken." Thought Hank with a wince, already dreading having to do it. Harry stared down at his feet, shame clear on his face.

Harry didn't even have time to blink before he was engulfed in a giant furry, blue, bear hug. His eyes widened in a way that would be comical in a different situation. Once Hank managed to pull himself away, ignoring Harry's blush, he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck.

"Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

"Professor, we got the new kid." Scott said as he walked into the office.

"Good." Xavier smiled. "I assume he is with Hank for a check-up?"

"You would be assumin' correct Wheels." drawled Remy, seeming distracted. Logan smirked.

"Swamp rat, you can go check on him if you want." He said through chuckles. Remy's eyes brightened and he walked out of the room, desperate to break into a run. When the door shut behind Remy, Logan turned to the rooms other inhabitants. "Seems like our Cajun's got a new obsession." He said, his smirk widening into a full blown grin. This drew chuckles and giggles (in Storms case) from everyone.

"Well I'm sure that we can all give them a nudge and occasional shove in the right direction." Xavier smirked.

* * *

"You need to do what now?" Harry yelled, backing away from Hank. The doctor sighed.

"I need to re-break your rib so it can heal in the right place."

"No way!" Harry said. "It hurt enough the first time!"

"Harry, it needs to be done!" Hank insisted, almost pleadingly. Harry was silent for a few moments then drooped visibly.

"Fine, just make it quick?" Harry sighed. Hank nodded and motioned for Harry to sit on the bed. Once Harry was settled Hank murmured an almost silent apology before Harry's rib snapped under Hanks powerful hands. A quick yell of pain and a few curses were the only signs Harry gave that he had felt it. After a few more moments the rib was re-set in the correct position and Hank was bandaging Harry's torso.

"There," Hank sighed as he stepped back. "All done now. That should heal soon enough with your healing rate." Harry nodded tightly.

"Thanks" He said, a wince in his voice. He stood up carefully and gave Hank a thankful smile before walking out of the medical bay.

* * *

Remy walked down to the medical bay as quickly as he could whilst trying not to look too eager. He turned a final corner and walked straight into Harry. Harry gave a hiss of pain and stumbled backwards, clutching his ribs. Remy rushed over to him, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Remy said quickly. "I didn' see ya there! I was just gonna go get ya from Hank and show ya round but then-"

"Remy!" Harry snapped, gaining the Cajuns attention. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. I'm just a little sore." Remy opened his mouth to apologise again but Harry cut him off with a glare. "I'm. Fine." Harry said slowly, gritting his teeth slightly. "But if you really want to make it up to me, you can show me to my room." Remy gave him a grin.

"I'll do that. But firs' we gotta go see the professor." He said and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on." Harry blushed slightly but let the other man pull him away.

* * *

"So, how long do you think it'll be before Remy makes a move?" Logan asked with a heavy smirk on his lips. Storm frowned.

"I'm going to guess at a week." she said, smiling.

"How 'bout we make it into a bet? Everyone puts $10 in then whoever's closest wins." Logan said.

"You're on!" Storm declared, a wide grin on her face. Xavier chuckled quietly at their antics.

"I think 2 weeks." Scott said confidently.

"Well I'm gonna say 4 days." Said Logan, his smirk growing.

Xavier looked away from the others and turned his attention to the offices' mahogany door.

"You can come in, Remy, Harry." He called loudly. The door swung open and Remy walked in, hand-in-hand with Harry. "Hello Harry, glad we could finally meet." Harry nodded in greeting.

"You must be the professor then." He said confidently. Logan stood in the background, frowning.

'_I can smell his nerves from here'_ he thought, his frown deepening.

'_Don't frown so much Logan'_ Xavier thought back _'you'll get frown lines.'_ Logan smirked a little then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"As I'm sure you're aware," Xavier said "This is a school for mutants like you and we help them learn to control their abilities. We also take in mutant over schooling age." He smiled warmly. "My name is Charles Xavier and these are some of the teachers here. This is Ororo Monroe." He nodded towards Storm.

"I prefer to be called Storm though." She said with a friendly smile. Harry smiled back at her. Xavier continued.

"She teaches art mainly but also a bit of English. Our martial arts and PE teacher, Logan." He gestured towards Logan at the back of the room. Logan gave Harry a quick nod before turning his attention back to Xavier. "Scott Summers teaches science and Remy, well, Remy just teaches whenever we need him to." Xavier chuckled.

"Well, Harry ya wanna get settled now and organise things in tha mornin' or do ya wanna do it now?" Remy asked.

"Could we do this in the morning?" Harry asked, holding back a yawn.

"That'll be fine Harry." Xavier said with a smile. "Remy, can you show him to his room? It's the one next to yours." Remy nodded.

"Sure, Remy can do that!" he said and turned to Harry. "Follow me Harry. I'll give you a quick tour as well."

* * *

"And this be your room." Remy said as the pair stopped outside a light wooden door. He pointed to the door next to it. "That be Remy's room, so if ya be needin' Remy, then just holler or bang on da wall or sometin', 'kay?" Harry nodded.

"Thanks for showing me around Remy." He said with a shy smile. Remy smiled back and clasped Harry's hand in one of his. He raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"It was a pleasure meetin' ya." He said, his voice husky and low. Harry blushed fiercely.

"S-same to you." Harry cursed himself for stuttering. Remy released Harrys' hand and stepped back, his trademark smirk in place.

"Remy'll be seein' you tomorrow. G'night" He said, opened the door to his room. It shut behind him with a quiet click. Harry sighed and turned to his door. He opened it and shut it behind him. He looked around his new room.

"Wow." He muttered. His room was spacious with a queen sized bed with light, mint green sheets against the wall near the large window. Through the window you could see all the schools sports fields and basketball court and a forest that ran around the edge of the property. The walls were painted a light, sea green and all the furniture was white. Harry toed off his battered shoes and fell onto the bed, face first, not even bothering to change clothes before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Scott sat on the roof of the mansion, staring at the darkening sky. He heard footsteps coming towards him but didn't acknowledge the other man's presence until he was sat next to him.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Scott asked, turning to face his rooftop companion.

"Seems interesting." Logan said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "He's powerful, very powerful. If we hadn't got to him, I'm sure Magneto would have been after him." Scott nodded and turned his attention back to the setting sun. He sighed heavily. Logan frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. Scott drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and putting his chin on his knees.

"I miss her Logan." He whispered. "So much. She won't even talk to me now. I…I heard rumours that she's already found someone else…" He trailed off. Logan put one of his arms around Scott's shoulders and pulled the smaller man against his side.

"You were too good for her." He whispered into Scott's hair. "You just need to take your mind off her, that's all."

"How?" Scott asked, facing Logan again. He suddenly noticed how close they were and his cheeks turned slightly pink. Logan gave a small smirk.

"I can think of one good way." He murmured before closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a chaste but passionate kiss. Scott's eyes widened in shock before shutting in content. They slowly pulled away and smiled.

"That is a _very_ good way." Scott said softly before their lips met again.

* * *

**Lexi: Woop woop! It's finished! We finally got some Logan/Scott action!**

**Scott: *Blushing***

**Logan: *Chuckles* You're cute when you blush.**

**Scott: *Blushing harder***

**Lexi: *fangirl squeal* N'aaaaawwwwwrrr, soooo cuuuuuuute!**

**Remy: When Harry be mine? I demand answers!**

**Lexi: Have patience Remy! Soon enough! Jeesh, even the characters in my head don't give me a break!**

**Harry: Get back to work!**

**Lexi: -_- *sigh* I seriously need to catch up on my school work so I might not update for a while (again). Well, thanks for reading. Reviews will be cherished, favourites/alerts will be loved and Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :)!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Announcment

I know it's been a while since I updated. I've been really busy with exams this past month and before that my grandma was in and out of hospital a lot and a load of other family problems came up. I just wanted to say that I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus. I want to have a few chapters done before I start updating again and the current chapter has been giving me a load of trouble. I'm really sorry about this and I don't know how long the hiatus will be. I hope you guys stick with me and you've all been really supportive so far.

Sorry for the waiting guys

Ja ne


End file.
